una sobrevivencia junto a los Merodeadores
by Moonyloveforever
Summary: esta es la historia de los merodeadore espero que entren y dejen sus reviews!


Hola soy lily evans si yo la gran lily evans bueno les contare algo de mi soy pelirroja , alta , de ojos verdes con pecas(cosa que a mi no degusta) no me puedo quejar mi autoestima esta bastante alta de carácter soy como decirlo ya se puedo ser dulce pero a la vez una desgraciada y si me molestas ni Merlín te salva pero bueno , soy perfecta de la casa de griffindor y también suelo ser una maniática irreversible en el caso del estudio pero bueno en esta vida nada es perfecto y una cosa no hace que mi vida sea perfecta es un mereorador y su nombre es tambores por favor: " EL EGOCENTRICO JAMES POTTER"  
También tengo 2 amigas mas una se llama Cecilia Smitherson y la otra es Miranda Barton si ellas las conocí desde que entramos en primer año y una de ellas tiene el mismo problema que yo: un mereorador si señoras y señoritas su nombre es : "Mujeriego Black."o "Sirius Black"y al igual que yo tiene un carácter muy fuerte pero bueno que mas podemos hacer.  
Mi otra amiga es Miranda Barton ella bueno es muy parecida a mi en carácter solo que a ella es muy difícil enojar ella es la que nos controla o como algunos pensarían nuestra "domadora" ella a comparación de nosotras se lleva bien con los mereoradores aunque su favorito es Remus Lupin contra el no tenemos nada ya que es un chico que en lo particular a mi me cae muy bien por que el no es pasado, ni presumido y menos mujeriego es todo lo contrario y también es muy apuesto.

Hola de nuevo bueno estoy apunto de tomar el tren para ir a hogwarts si como saben es el colegio de magia y hechicería una gran escuela a no les había dicho verdad pues resulta que soy de hija muggles pero soy una bruja y bueno ahora estoy en la despedida que me esta obsequiando mi madre ella es Carolino Evans mi madre me esta dando sus últimos consejos ya saben cosas de mamas que cuídate , estudia, bla,bla…pero saben aun así es una gran madre siempre esta para cuando la necesito"  
Si hija te cuidas estas preciosa-decía su madre  
Mi niña volverás para navidad- preguntaba un señor  
"si adivinaron el es mi padre se llama Robert Evans el se siente muy orgulloso de que sea una bruja todo el tiempo esta pendiente de mi que mas puedo pedir el es un gran padre y bueno pues yo lo quiero"  
No lo creo es que este año tengo los últimos exámenes papa recuerda que este año me graduó-dijo lily  
De acuerdo mi niña entonces nos vemos hasta que termine el curso- dijo su padre  
Si papi, bueno me voy ya es tarde-dijo lily  
Adiós cariño, estudias-dijo su madre  
Te cuidas- dijo su padre  
Te queremos- dijeron ambos  
Yo igual los quiero -dijo lily  
Después lily beso encada mejilla a sus padres agarro su carrito y salio corriendo para atravesar el anden 93/4 cuando…  
"Listo ya pase pero que pasa, por que no frena, que le pasa a esta cosa, no se atoro, por que a mi Merlín por que yo"-pensaba lily- cuidado!!!  
Una muchacha morocha de un pelo negro oscuro ondulado de ojos cafes oscuros de rasgos finos se encontraba buscando a sus amigas cuando escucho…  
CUIDADO!!!!-un grito de advertencia  
Pero que rayos…-dijo ella  
Entonces decidió voltear a ver de donde provenía ese grito cuando se encontró con una cabellera pelirroja y de pronto se encontraba encima del carrito fuera de control…  
Pero lily que ocurre-pregunto  
Hola cecilia yo también me da gusto verte-dijo lily  
Es que…si me da gusto verte pero que hacemos aquí…y esto lily por que no lo paras —dijo cecilia  
Nose puede además o no, no, no…cuidado!!!!!-grito lily  
Ahhhgggggg!!!!!!-gritaron ambas chicas antes de estrellarse en donde se guarda el equipaje  
Ay eso dolió-dijo cecilia  
Lo siento ceci estas bien —pregunto lily  
Si pero….-dijo cecilia pero no la dejaron continuar ya que tres chicos aparecieron  
Mira a quien tenemos acá Smitherson y Evans que espectaculazo dieron-dijo uno de ellos  
Cállate Black-dijo cecilia  
Enfrente de ellas se encontraban los tres mereoradores  
Estas bien lily te ayudo —dijo uno de ellos de pelo negro color negro Azbache y ojos color avellana con uno lentes redondos y un pelo revuelto de estatura alta al cual podemos identificar como James Potter  
Mmm… si gracia-dijo lily  
Deja que te ayude —dijo james tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarla del suelo  
Gracias-dijo ella  
Te ayudo ceci-dijo remus extendiéndole una mano a cecilia  
Si gracias por lo menos algunos son caballerosos y no solo están presente para molestar verdad Black-dijo ceci  
Claro para eso esta remus-dijo sirius  
Ay!!!! Lily nos vamos antes de que acabe con alguien-dijo ceci  
Claro vamos-dijo lily-adiós Potter y gracias de nuevo  
No hay de que lily-dijo james con una gran sonrisa  
Uff! Esa smitherson cada día me saca más de mis casillas —dijo sirius  
Ya chicos, mejor busquemos un compartimiento — dijo remus  
Si vamos- contestaron james y sirius  
Entonces salieron del vagón en busca de un compartimiento  
Mientras tanto una morocha y una pelirroja iban caminando por los pasillo conversando de su pequeño incidente  
Uff! Te juro que este año no pienso aguantar a Black-dijo ceci  
Ya no te enojes…-dijo lily  
Por que te arrugas-dijo una voz detrás de ellas  
Ambas chicas voltearon a ver para encontrarse con una muchacha rubia de bonitos ojo azules de figura envidiable la cual tenía como nombre: Miranda Barton  
Miriii! — dijeron ambas chicas antes de abrazarla  
Hola chicas yo también las extrañe-dijo miranda-que espectaculito dieron eh  
Como estas, y por que no nos ayudaste- dijo cecilia  
Por que buscaba compartimiento y lo vi desde el tren anden entren que el tren esta lleno- dijo miranda  
Las otras dos entraron al compartimiento se la pasaron conversando hasta que…  
Entonces yo le d…-dijo miranda  
Pero no pudo terminar ya que entraron dos chicos en particular conocidos  
Smitherson…-dijo sirius  
Black-dijo cecilia  
Hola como están- dijo Remus  
Bien pero que haces aquí-dijo lily-"este de seguro quiere algo"  
Miren necesito que nos permitan quedarnos aquí-dijo remus  
Pero por que —dijo miranda  
Es que…bueno como les digo-dijo remus algo sonrojado  
Ya se sus fans-dijo miranda  
Smitherson — decía sirius ¬¬  
Black-dijo cecilia ¬¬  
Smitherson — decía sirius ¬¬  
Black-dijo cecilia ¬¬  
Si bueno y pues-dijo remus  
Los tienen en problemas verdad —dijo miranda  
Smitherson — decía sirius ¬¬  
Black-dijo cecilia ¬¬  
Si y quria pedirles que nos dejen quedarnos por favor es a horrible solo nos están atormentando es horrible —decía remus  
Smitherson — decía sirius ¬¬  
Black-dijo cecilia ¬¬  
YA !BASTA NOS SABEMOS SUS APELLIDOS DE MEMORIA!-grito miranda molesta —mmm...por mi no hay problema  
Lily, ceci por favor te prometo que se portaran bien-decía remus con sus manos juntas  
Solo si Potter y Black se comportan-dijo lily  
Si te lo prometo-dijo remus alegre  
Y a todo esto donde esta Potter — pregunto cecilia  
James!-dijeron remus y sirius a la vez asustados entonces se escucho un grito   
REMUS, SIRIUS AUXILIO!!!!-se escucho 


End file.
